


Dedos Traviesos

by moonka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mención de drogas, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Harry, a Harry le encanta Louis, basicamente porno, erecciones inoportunas, harry esta caliente, ire al infierno, lo siento, louis es un poco zorra, pero iré feliz, sobre estimulacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonka/pseuds/moonka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tal vez Harry puso algo en la bebida de Louis esa noche, pero él tenía sus excusas.</p>
<p>Que Louis tuviera el sueño pesado no significaba que no necesitara un poco de ayuda extra, así que esa noche en el bar, después de ese pequeño apagón donde se besaron, Harry fue a hablar con el chico de la cantina para pedirle una cerveza con algo extra, algo que durmiera profundo, pero que aún así sintiera todo lo que le hicieran. El camarero solo le sonrío y le dijo “Disfruta de tu noche” y, oh, claro que lo haría.</p>
<p>Así que Harry estaba chupando uno de los pezones de Louis, este se removía inquieto pero no despertaba. Benditas drogas."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O, Louis siempre dijo que Harry era un poco travieso. Bien, es tiempo de que Harry travesee en el cuerpo de su amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedos Traviesos

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo una debilidad acerca de escribir Louis bottoms. Lo siento madre; Disfruten!! Debo advertir que esto puede ser un poco... crudo. El lenguaje puede ser demasiado, no se, vulgar? explicito? Pero es bueno 7u7

Todo comenzó un jueves, cuando Louis venía del gimnasio, en pantaloncillos cortos, pecho descubierto y una toalla en el cuello.

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa compartida con Louis, porque ¡Hey, sorpresa! Aún viven juntos, aunque mientan acerca de ello a sus fans, con los pies arriba de la mesita de café y una bolsa de papas fritas a su costado derecho.

Harry hablaba con Nick por mensajes, Nick no paraba de halagarlo por su noche pasada, lo grandioso que había estado, lo caliente que había sido todo, lo mucho que le dolía sentarse aún y que no podía esperar a que se repitiera.

Las cosas con Grimmy no pasaban muy seguido, de hecho, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que había tenido un acostón con el (al menos, conscientemente) y la razón porque no lo hacía tan seguido era justamente esa, Nick mandándole mensajes sucios durante semanas, hasta que se hartaba un poco del cortante “No” que Harry le decía cuando Nick preguntaba si podía volver a repetirse en ese instante.

Aparte Nick no estaba tan bueno, y el sexo no era excepcionalmente grandioso.

Y es que ser famoso y estar escondido en el closet no hacía las cosas fáciles, tenía que buscar a chicos que no lo conocieran y que fuera de una sola noche para no dañar su reputación. Por eso, cuando estaba caliente y su mano o sus dedos ya no eran suficientes, llamaba a Nick.

Claro que el no era el único homosexual de la banda, Zayn era bisexual y tenía acostones con Liam de vez en cuando, ya saben cuando la gira se hace pesada y sus novias no están cerca. Louis era homosexual, pero para el las cosas eran un poco mas difíciles, el se “miraba como gay” así que Eleanor entro a ayudarlo un poco a encubrirse. La chica no era tan mala y hasta era amiga de Louis. Niall, bueno, el rubio era el único completamente “derecho” de la banda. Aunque en el caso de Liam, solo sea Zayn, según sus propias palabras.

Como sea.

Louis estaba sudado, entrenamiento duro, supuso Harry, bebía de su botella de agua y un poco de esta cayo sobre su pecho desnudo.

-¿Nick otra vez?- pregunto Louis

Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomo unas papas de la bolsa y las metió a su boca, lamio la sal de sus dedos y vio a Louis sentarse a su lado.

Ahí fue cuando lo miro. Cuando REALMENTE lo miro.

Louis tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba que su respiración se regulara un poco. Harry observo esas gotitas brillantes que aun permanecían en el pecho de Louis, una de ellas bajando descuidadamente hasta humedecer el bóxer de Louis que salía por encima de su short negro. Sus abdominales estaban un poco mas marcados, no mucho, pero era un cambio bastante notable, aunque ahí seguía esa pequeña pancita de la cual Harry se burlaba o le hacia mimos poniendo su oreja en ella diciéndole al mayor que cuando el bebé naciera, el le ayudaría a preparar la mamila en las noches. Sus piernas estaban mas torneadas y cuando Louis se inclino hacia la mesa de café por el control remoto miro “breve y descuidadamente” el atractivo principal de Louis, y vaya, el ejercicio le hacia muy bien a ese par, estaban bonitas, respingadas y prácticamente le hablaban a la polla de Harry “Hey, este es un cómodo lugar ¿quieres entrar?”

La boca de Harry se seco, no es que nunca lo haya notado. Demonios, claro que lo había echo, después de todo, tenían 3 años viviendo juntos y se habían visto casi desnudos prácticamente todos los días, aparte que Louis tenía un culo de infarto.

Pero esto era algo nuevo, revivió algo que Harry había dado por perdido hace mucho. El deseo hacia Louis, porque, bueno Harry debía aceptarlo, cuando Louis le confesó que a el también le atraían los hombres no lo miro de la misma manera por meses.

Pero después, la llama se apago un poco, solo un poco, aun seguía ahí y crecía un poco cuando veía a Louis vagar por la casa con solo unos bóxers. Los blancos siempre fueron sus favoritos. Pero entonces fueron a ese bar y estaba ese chico lindo, de ojos azules y trasero hermoso y entro al baño cuando Harry lavaba sus manos y Harry pensó que se parecía un poco a Louis, claro que su amigo era mas guapo, pero aun así tal vez el chico serviría para apagar el fuego. Sí, como un bombero.

¿Dan? ¿Richard? ¿Carlos? Bueno, el chico era bastante bueno, y sí, apago el fuego de Harry, lo cual fue curioso porque cuando hablaron después de ese pequeño maratón de sexo, resulto que el chico de ojos azules era bombero.

Así siguieron varios, y Nick en ocasiones, y se fue olvidando del lívido hacia Tomlinson.

-Iré a darme una ducha- Harry despertó de su pequeño recuerdo cuando la voz de Louis resonó por la casa.

Y bueno, el había mirado el pecho de Louis por mucho tiempo y Louis se había dado cuenta, así que cuando lo miro a los ojos espero ver un poco de enfado.

Al contrario, Louis le guiño un ojo, se paro del sofá y subió las escaleras meneando un poco –descaradamente- su lindo trasero de burbuja. Harry estaba un poco confundido.

…

Harry jalaba fuerte y duro. Arriba, abajo.

Después de ese pequeño episodio con Louis, la polla de Harry estaba despierta, como un soldado, preparado para disparar.

Así que el tuvo que ir a su recamara, cerrar su puerta con seguro y tirarse a la cama.

Bajo sus pantalones desesperadamente, los hizo a un lado al igual que sus bóxers y su camisa, tomo su polla entre sus manos y gimió ante su propio contacto.

No entendía como estaba tan caliente, ayer tuvo sexo con Nick y no debería estar tan necesitado.

Se recargo en la cabecera de su cama y comenzó a subir y bajar la mano por su miembro. Su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba. Con la mano que estaba desocupada comenzó a acariciarse el pecho, llego a uno de sus pezones y lo pellizco ligeramente, llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca y lo lamio desesperadamente, lo llevo de nuevo al pezón y comenzó a acariciarse, los jalaba, los pellizcaba y estos estaban erguidos y deseosos, en especial de una pequeña boca de labios delgados. Pero no era momento de pensar en el. Su mano derecha seguía bajando y subiendo, apretó un poco mas el puño y se imagino lo bien que se sentiría cierto trasero alrededor suyo. Imágines mentales, fuera

Pero eso no era suficiente, él quería más, el necesitaba más.

Se inclino hacia su mesita de noche y abrió el segundo cajón, saco el lubricante y quito la tapa con desesperación. Mojo dos de sus dedos con el y llevo su mano hacia abajo.

Toco un poco mas debajo de sus testículos, buscando ese pequeño lugarcito caliente y apretado. Cuando lo encontró, llevo su dedo medio hacia el, presiono la punta del dedo y poco a poco fue adentrándose en si mismo.

Gimió alto, poco le importaba si Louis le oía, en una de esas Louis tiraba la puerta y sustituía su dedo con algo mas grande.

Lo empujo un poco mas y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente, lo movía en círculos y después metió otro dedo.

Así hasta tener tres dedos incrustados en su culo.

Adentro fuera, adentro fuera. Rápido y caliente.

Su otra mano seguía moviéndose en su polla, Harry jadeaba, sus dedos no eran suficiente trabajo en el, los saco lentamente y dirigió su mano hacia abajo de su cama, movió un poco de ropa sucia y saco una caja azul, la abrió y ahí se encontraba un lindo, rosado y grande consolador. Con el nombre de Louis en el.

No es que fuera morbo. Bueno, si era morbo. Ese consolador era para ocasiones especiales, esas ocasiones en las que Louis lo ponía caliente. Lo compro hace años, cuando el fuego nació.

Lo llevo hacia su boca para lubricarlo un poco, cerró sus ojos e imagino que en en realidad era el pene de Louis, comenzó a chuparlo con mas fuerza, pasando su lengua por la cabeza de plástico, Harry pensó que iba a correrse solo mamando un puto consolador.

Lo saco de su boca y lo llevo a su entrada, fue metiéndolo poco a poco mientras sentía que sus paredes se extendían. Ya que estaba todo dentro, Harry espero un poco para acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

Comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia abajo, y ahí comenzó a darse duro a sí mismo.

Su mano lo metía y lo sacaba, con la otra acariciaba sus pezones y su pecho. Bajo su mano y amaso sus testículos.

No falto mucho para que Harry se viniera, manchando su mano y gritando su liberación.

Louis definitivamente lo había escuchado y Harry estaba encantado por eso.

Y puede que Harry haya escuchado ese largo gemido al otro lado del pasillo minutos después. O tal vez solo era su mente jugando sucio.

…

Paso una semana.

Estaban los cinco sentados en la sala de la casa de Harry y Louis. Las reuniones siempre eran en esa casa, nadie nunca pregunto porque.

Louis jugaba X-Box junto a Liam, Niall hacía de narrador del partido y Zayn los miraba atento, dando unas cuantas porras a Liam de vez en cuando.

Harry estaba jugando con su teléfono, un juego algo tonto que le recomendó una de sus fans por Twitter “Dumb Ways to Die”, era estúpido, pero era bastante entretenido, presionaba la pantalla de su teléfono repetidamente para salvar a ese pequeño dibujito que parecía un frijol de morir por una quemadura en su cabello.

-¿Quieren salir esta noche?- Zayn preguntó con su mirada fija en Liam.

Eso solo significaba a Zayn y a Liam borrachos tocándose en lugares indebidos en medio de la pista, a Niall coqueteando a una chica linda de grandes pechos y llevarla a casa, a Louis bailando con un chico lindo y dándole una mamada en el baño y a Harry probablemente haciendo lo mismo.

Sonaba genial.

Desde el incidente de la semana pasada, el fuego de Harry hacia Louis ardía más que nunca. Harry pensó que después de su reencuentro con “Louis” todo se calmaría un poco. No podía estar mas equivocado, y Louis no era de mucha ayuda, andando por ahí con ese bóxer que se apretaba a su culo de manera maravillosa.

Hoy tenía que follar con alguien. Definitivamente.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Louis sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, apretando botones y metiendo un gol a la portería de Liam.

Niall y Liam estuvieron de acuerdo y Harry solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

…

Louis se veía caliente, esa era la definición perfecta para describirlo.

Llevaba esos pantalones negros, que se aferraban a su culo y marcaban sus piernas, una playera sin mangas, blanca y, oh Dios, Harry lo deseaba tanto.

Louis definitivamente estaba buscando un chico para pasarla bien esta noche.

Harry deseaba ser ese chico.

Ya que estuvieron todos reunidos, se dirigieron a la camioneta, al llegar Louis fue el primero en subir y Harry observo descaradamente su trasero.

Oh mi jodido Dios.

El se sentó a su lado y Louis puso una de sus piernas arriba de la de Harry, recargo su cabeza en su hombro lo abrazo por la cintura.

No es que no hayan sido cercanos en el pasado, de hecho lo eran bastante, desde el inicio. Tanto que las fans llegaron a pensar que estaban juntos, todavía había unas pocas que seguían pensándolo.

Louis y Harry solo ignoraban eso y seguían como si nada, de echo les parecía bastante gracioso y en algunas ocasiones les daban “show” como aquella vez que en Francia cuando le preguntaron que había echo esos días y Louis solo dijo “Tratando de caminar” esa vez Harry solo sonrió, aunque el fuego se incendio un poco, lamiendo hasta su garganta. Esa noche Harry uso a “Louis” dos veces.

Pero ahora que el fuego estaba ya encendido, la traviesa cabeza de Harry solo podía imaginar situaciones comprometedoras, y mas en la posición en la que estaba Louis, solo haría falta jalar su pierna y arrastrarlo hacia su regazo, ahí Louis comenzaría a moverse y se besarían apasionadamente, claro, el resto de los chicos no estarían ahí porque justo acababa de poncharse una llanta y ellos estarían abajo tratando de cambiarla. Harry tenía una imaginación maravillosa.

El estuvo tenso todo el camino, al parecer Louis lo noto pues beso su cuello y murmuro en su oreja un “Tranquilo bebé, no muerdo”. Harry pudo haber muerto.

Al llegar bar, los cinco chicos bajaron, tomaron una de las mesas mas alejadas pues, aunque ese bar era privado, debían ser un poco cuidadosos.

Pidieron unas cervezas y comenzaron a charlar. Niall coqueteaba con una pelirroja que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de ahí, Liam tenía su mano en el muslo de Zayn, muy cerca de tocar su polla. Bueno, al menos ellos tendrían un poco de diversión hoy. Louis bailaba en su lugar y Harry observaba a los chicos del lugar, buscando a algún muchacho para divertirse un poco.

-Ahorita vengo chicos - hablo Niall – esa chica me está llamando y no puedo perder mi oportunidad, no me esperen, diviértanse-

Y ese fue el primero de la noche.

-¿Quieren ir a bailar chicos?- dio el pelinegro. Liam lo abrazaba por atrás mientras se mecía un poco. La cara de gusto de Zayn no tenia precio.

-Paso- respondió Harry

-Pues yo si los acompaño- dijo Louis- ese chico ardiente de allá no ha dejado de mirarme, necesito un polvo y él es el candidato perfecto-

Algo se removió en el estomago de Harry, ese fuego estaba quemando, esta vez en forma de celos. Malditos celos.

Louis se tomo el resto de la cerveza de golpe. Harry observaba el movimiento de su garganta al tragar, la forma en que su boca se enredaba en la punta de la botella. Harry fácilmente podía echar a volar su imaginación, imaginando que esa no era precisamente una botella, que Louis estaba de rodillas y Harry tomaba su cabello en sus manos, empujando a Louis hacia enfrente.

Wow, la cerveza estaba fuerte.

Liam empujo a Zayn gentilmente hacia la pista y comenzaron a bailar, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor, por suerte no había fans y podían pasar una noche agradable sin temor de que podrá aparecer mañana en las noticias. Liam besaba el cuello de Zayn mientras que este molía su trasero en la polla del castaño, Zayn echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y Liam empujaba adelante, Zayn se dio media vuelta y comenzó a besar a Liam ardientemente. Harry prácticamente podía ver sus lenguas desde el lugar donde estaba sentado.

Y esa escena tampoco ayudaba a Harry, de tan solo verlos se imagino a si mismo y a Louis en el mismo lugar.

Y ahí Harry entendió. El tenía que follar a Louis. Si no lo hacia, el fuego permanecería, en cambio, si Harry se acostaba con el, todo acabaría, sus ganas hacia el, sus erecciones mañaneras a su causa, podría volver a estar igual con Louis, volver a ser como antes, bueno, como cuando Harry no le traía ganas.

Quito la mirada del par y busco a Louis. Tal vez si se acercaba y le decía “Hey, estoy caliente, te tengo ganas, ¿follamos?” estaba seguro de que Louis aceptaría.

Lo busco con la mirada y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo bailando con un muchacho alto de cabello rubio. Debía admitir que el muchacho era guapo, pero no mas que Louis, aparte jamás le gustaron los rubios.

Louis estaba de frente a el, colgando sus brazos del cuello del mas alto, este estaba inclinado hacia abajo, al parecer susurrando algo al oído de Louis, debió haber sido algo bueno, pues Louis se sonrojo considerablemente, entonces el muchacho mordió el lóbulo de Louis, lo chupo y lo jalo con sus dientes. Louis tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y abrió su boca, el rubio movio sus caderas hacia adelante, pegando su erección al estomago de Louis, el chico alto empujo al bajo hacia la pared. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven, y se mecía hacia adelante.

Louis estaba haciendo con el chico justo lo que él quería hacer con Louis.

Y fue mucho para Harry. Si no hacia algo esa noche, probablemente iba a explotar.

Al parecer Louis y su acompañante fueron advertidos, porque volvieron a la pista, bailando un poco mas separados, pero aun así mirándose lascivamente.

-¿Quieres bailar?- Una chica castaña le susurro al oído, Harry se sobresalto un poco con la cercanía, estaba a punto de rechazar a la chica, decirle amablemente que jamás le haría caso, que a el le gustaban los chicos, pero bueno, tal vez si la podía de espaldas e ignoraba su aroma dulzón, podía imaginar que era un hombre, la chica tenía el cabello corto y pantalones, eso ayudaba un poco.

Tomo su mano y se fueron a la pista, ahí miro a Zayn y Liam dirigirse hacia los baños, Niall seguramente ya se había ido al hotel de la parte superior. Louis seguía ahí, bailando descaradamente con el chico, estaba escondido en el cuello del joven, seguramente mordiéndolo, besándolo. Eso se lo tenía que hacer a el.

Bailo un poco con la chica y entonces la luz se fue, la música seguía pero las luces estaban apagadas, esa era la oportunidad de Harry.

Por suerte había estado bailando a espaldas de Louis, así podía ver lo que hacia, aprovecho la falta de luz para empujar al chico rubio que estaba con Louis.

Tomo al chico de las caderas, reconoció el olor de Louis y lo apego más a él. Presiono su erección al trasero del mayor, este gimió bajito, Harry metió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Louis, poco le importaba si le reconocía, lo cual era poco probable, Louis estaba demasiado borracho como para saberlo. Harry paso su lengua por atrás del cuello de Louis, empujaba hacia adelante y Louis hacia atrás. Era capaz de venirse con solo ese movimiento, el ojiazul se dio la vuelta y beso a Harry.

Era un beso ardiente, lleno de pasión, de necesidad, Louis presiono su polla a la de Harry, mostrándole lo necesitado que estaba, Harry paso su lengua por los labios de el otro pidiendo permiso, Louis abrió su boca, recibiéndolo gustoso.

Pasaban sus manos por todos lados, Louis por el pecho de Harry y este amasaba con sus grandes manos el trasero de Louis.

-Max- dijo Louis- vámonos de aquí, vamos a mi departamento, te necesito dentro de mi-

Eso hizo clic en el cerebro de Harry. El no era Max, cuando las luces se encendieran, sería Harry el que estuviera ahí, no Max. Louis deseaba a Max, no a Harry. Louis quería que Max lo follara. No Harry.

Harry se alejo un poco y las luces se encendieron. Antes de que Louis se diera la vuelta, Harry ya estaba de vuelta en la mesa.

…

Esa noche, fue la primera vez que Harry se metió a la cama de Louis.

Se fueron a casa después de que Louis llegara a la mesa y murmurara algo como “Me dejo con las ganas” “Tremendo hijo de puta” “Tendré que usar mi mano” y más.

Llegaron y cada quien se fue a su recamara, despidiéndose en el pasillo con un “Deberías de taparte los oídos, gimo fuerte” de parte de Louis y un “Me pondré algodón en ellos, no te preocupes. Lávate las manos al terminar” de Harry.

Y vaya que gemía fuerte.

Era música para los oídos de Harry, era como si “Louis” ahora tuviera sonidos incluidos. Lo metía profundo y no tardo mucho en llegar al orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de Louis al terminar.

Pero no quedo satisfecho. Así se quedo dormido, con la polla medio despierta y Louis del otro lado del pasillo.

…

Cuando volvió a despertar, eran las 3 am, solo había dormido dos horas y tenía cierto problemita haciendo una casa de campaña con las sabanas.

Ahí, Harry decidió que era momento de ir hacia Louis.

Cruzo el pasillo, aun desnudo y abrió la puerta de la recamara de Louis. Este estaba desparramado en su cama, tan solo llevaba bóxers, eran los blancos, los favoritos de Harry.

Harry estaba a punto de volver a su recamara, tomar su celular y capturar cada una de las partes del delicioso cuerpo de Louis.

Pero el tiempo vale oro.

Se paro al pie de la cama de Louis, había un bote de lubricante en su mesita de noche y un consolador azul a un lado de la cama. Harry nunca había visto algo tan caliente.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana abierta, haciendo que Louis se pusiera de lado, encogiéndose un poco.

Harry cerró la ventana y fue a acostarse a un lado de Louis. Sus dedos picaban por tocarle, así que lo hizo.

Paso su dedo por su espalda, recorriendo su columna vertebral. Louis se volteo quedando boca arriba, Harry pensó que se había despertado, pero no, este seguía dormido, con la boca semi abierta, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Louis tenía el sueño realmente pesado. Harry agradecía eso profundamente.

Su dedo delineo sus labios, toco su barbilla y bajo por su cuello, siguió por su pecho y siguió hasta sus pezones, toco una de las pequeñas y rosadas protuberancias con su dedo y Louis se removió un poco.

Harry llevaba uno de sus dedos a su boca, pero tuvo una mejor idea. Bajo su cabeza y poso su boca en uno de los botoncitos de Louis.

Eso le supo a gloria, lamio y mordió ligeramente mientras que con su mano consentía al otro, pellizcándolo un poco y luego sobándolo despacio. Bajo por el torso desnudo

de Louis, besando y lamiendo el camino, mordía de vez en cuando, y su mano bajo hacia su propio miembro, el cual requería un poco de atención.

Louis se removía en la cama, pero no despertaba, tal vez pensaba que era un sueño. Perfecto.

…

Tal vez Harry puso algo en la bebida de Louis esa noche, pero él tenía sus excusas.

Que Louis tuviera el sueño pesado no significaba que no necesitara un poco de ayuda extra, así que esa noche en el bar, después de ese pequeño apagón donde se besaron, Harry fue a hablar con el chico de la cantina para pedirle una cerveza con algo extra, algo que durmiera profundo, pero que aún así sintiera todo lo que le hicieran. El camarero solo le sonrío y le dijo “Disfruta de tu noche” y, oh, claro que lo haría.

Así que Harry estaba chupando uno de los pezones de Louis, este se removía inquieto pero no despertaba. Benditas drogas.

Cuando despego su boca de este, estaba irritado, hermoso y brillante, Harry siguió con pequeños besos por todo su abdomen, deteniéndose un momento en la pancita de Louis, mordiendo levemente y calmando el ardor pasando su lengua por el sitio afectado después.

Posó su mano sobre la entrepierna de Louis, sobando lentamente, uno de sus dedos traviesos se coló por la cinturilla de su bóxer tocando la punta húmeda de la polla de Louis, Harry se lamio los labios, pero no, esa no era la manera en que quería correrse esa noche, al menos no esa

Tomo las caderas de Louis y lo volteo completamente, poniendo su pecho contra la cama.

Agarro un par de almohadas y las puso bajo la cadera de Louis, así podría tener su culo levantado, disponible para los quisquillosos ojos de Harry.

Bajo lentamente el bóxer del chico de ojos azules, disfrutando de la piel que quedaba visible a él, bajó su cabeza para dejar un par de besos húmedos con la boca abierta en las nalgas de Louis.

Siguió besando, lamiendo y mordiendo ese par, mientras que su mano trabajaba en su propio miembro, estimulándolo, jalando desde la base hasta la punta, apretando un poco el puño, imaginando que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de Louis.

Sintió su estomago tensarse, así que soltó su miembro y se concentro en el placer de Louis, el cual se retorcía bajo el.

Ya que tenía el bóxer de Louis hasta sus rodillas, lo alzo un poco y lo saco completamente. Tomo el miembro de Louis y lo jalo un poco, poniéndolo completamente erecto. Sus bolas estaban apretadas, los músculos de su espalda un poco tensos, Louis jadeaba, pedía mas y Harry estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

La punta de su lengua traviesa toco el agujero de Louis, tanteándolo, solo pasando por encima, saboreándolo, sabia a fresa. Oh, el lubricante ¿Lubricantes de sabores?, Harry nunca había usado uno de esos, compraría algunos Cuando sintió el musculo un poco menos tenso, comenzó a meter la punta de la lengua, haciendo pequeños círculos.

No era el primer beso negro de Harry, a Nick le encantaba su lengua, aunque é nunca lo haya experimentado en carne propia, no le tenía la suficiente confianza a alguien para llegar a algo tan extremo, para tocar con su lengua una parte tan intima. Ni siquiera los dedos de alguien –aparte de el- habían estado ahí, solo los propios, su consolador rosado “Louis” y uno que otro butplug que usaba cuando estaba caliente, solo y solo quería llegar a casa a enterrarse el consolador en lo mas profundo.

No había llegado con alguien tan lejos, el quería que fuera Louis quien le quitara su virginidad, y bueno “Louis” lo hizo, pero no es lo mismo, sentir carne contra carne, las bolas de Louis golpeando contra sus nalgas, haciendo ese sonido tan excitante, sentir el fluido caliente quemando sus entrañas, el peso del cuerpo de Louis colapsando contra él cuando encontrara su propia liberación.

Aunque si fuera al revés a el no le importara, estar ahí dentro sería la gloria, pero eso quería hacerlo cuando Louis estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, no drogado por alguna sustancia extraña, el lo quería deseándolo, y eso haría, después de esta noche, Harry se encargaría de excitar a Louis, de provocarlo con pequeños roses, hasta trayendo a algún chico lindo a casa para poner celoso a Louis, y gemiría fuerte para que el se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Sí, el jugaría un poco con la cordura de Louis.

Siguió jugando un rato con el agujero de Louis con su lengua, cuando estaba lo suficientemente estirado para recibir sus dedos, Harry bajo su mano a un lado de la cama de Louis y tomo el lubricante. Puso una cantidad generosa en sus dedos, aunque no era muy necesaria pues aun quedaba un poco del que Louis había usado anteriormente, mas su saliva, pero aun así, a el le encantaba embarrar sus dedos del liquido viscoso. Entonces uno de sus largos dedos traviesos siguió en camino que su lengua había recorrido segundos atrás.

Lo metió poco a poco, lentamente, disfrutando de la aprehensión, del calor. Harry estaba a punto de venirse, y tenía un solo dedo incrustado. Lo metió y saco lentamente, maravillado de cómo su dedo desaparecía y aparecía, lo enterró nuevamente, esta vez un poco mas profundo, con el propósito de encontrar ese pequeño montoncito de nervios que enviaría corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo de su amante, torció un poco su dedo, buscando, era un poco sucio, después de todo, Louis estaba dormido, ¿Eso no era como una violación?

-Ah – jadeó Louis. Bingo, lo había encontrado.

Bueno, no es una violación cuando se está de acuerdo con ello.

Metió un segundo dedo y Louis de quejo un poco, así que busco nuevamente el cumulo de nervios.  
Así hasta que tres de sus largos y delgados dedos estaban enterrados en Louis. La sola imagen podía ser el motivo de las masturbaciones del resto de su vida.

Al parecer sus dedos hacían un trabajo excelente, pues Louis se retorcía, gemía y se empalaba a los dedos de Harry el mismo, meciéndose hacia atrás para enterrarlos un poco más. Harry recorrió la espalda de Louis con sus dedos, su mano tocando la espalda sudorosa, temblando bajo su tacto, siguió tocando, hasta su cabello, jalándolo un poco, ganando un grave gemido de parte de Louis, lo soltó y dirigió su mano a uno de los pezones erguidos, lo pellizco un poco y paso al otro, bajo un poco mas su mano, acariciando con la palma abierta, tocando toda extensión de piel que le era posible ahora que era permitido. Bajo hasta donde la polla de Louis colgaba, necesitada de contacto.

La tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a bombearla mientras sus dedos seguían trabajando en su culo y su propia polla se restregaba contra el muslo de Louis.

Lo comenzó a masturbar con más urgencia, urgencia de que Louis se liberara para así poderlo hacer el después. Primero estaba el placer de su amigo.

-Mhm, ah, ¡Harry!- grito Louis, mientras chorros de líquido blanco salían de la punta de su pene. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, liberándose, y Harry seguía bombeando, su mano y sus dedos. Hasta que Louis acabo, su semen bañando las almohadas bajo el.

Harry dejo su polla y saco sus dedos, entonces… esperen, ¿qué?

¿Louis había gritado su nombre mientras llegaba? Oh Dios mío. Harry se sentía en la cima, a punto de llegar, así que volteo a Louis un poco bruscamente y se subió a horcajadas en su pecho, tomo su polla entre sus manos y la situó frente a la boca de Louis, con unos cuantos jalones mas, estaba viniéndose en los labios de su amigo.

Grito el nombre de su amante mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y se venía con fuerza, chorros y chorros de caliente semen directo a la boca de su amigo.

Harry había tenido el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Cuando bajo de la cumbre del placer, miro hacia la cara del ojiazul, su semen cubría sus labios y mejilla, goteaba hasta su cuello y había un poco en su cabello. Tomo nuevamente su polla, la cual había soltado pues estaba un poco sensible con el abrumador orgasmo, y la froto contra los labios de Louis, esparciendo el semen.

Era un poco morboso, pero era tan excitante que Harry creyó empalarse de nuevo.

Fue hacia el baño para buscar un paño húmedo para limpiar la cara y estomago de Louis.

Volvió y se inclino hacia el estomago de Louis, lamiendo una raya de su semen, saboreándolo un poco y tragándolo después, tomo el paño y limpio el resto, se sentó en la cama para comenzar a limpiar la cara del chico, limpio su mejilla, su cabello y su barbilla, su cuello e hizo lo que pudo con la cama. Estaba a punto de limpiar sus labios, tal vez con su lengua, pero se veían tan bonitos, tan brillantes con la semilla de Harry en ellos, tan putamente besables que Harry decidió dejarlos así. Tal vez Louis

se daba cuenta al despertar, pero ¡qué va! Ya lo había echo, y no pensaba arruinar su obra.

Se levanto y dejo un beso en su frente, tomo el bóxer de Louis y lo puso nuevamente en su lugar.

Camino hacia la puerta del cuarto y volteo sobre su hombro para darle un último vistazo a Louis. Tan lindo, tan sexy, tan ardiente, tan hermoso, tan suyo.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, se arropo y tomo una almohada, abrazándola, imaginando que era Louis, suspiro y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto contiguo, Louis seguía respirando un poco agitado aun. Abrió sus ojos y lamio sus labios probando a su mejor amigo. Ese había sido uno de los orgasmos más fuertes y explosivos de su vida.

¿Tal vez la droga no era tan fuerte?

…

Harry despertó con un olor a tocino inundando su nariz. Volteo a la pequeña mesa del lado izquierdo para ver su reloj, 6:37. Louis, solo a Louis se le ocurre despertarse a las 6:37 a freír tocino ¡en sábado!

Se levanto perezosamente, ya no podría volver a dormir, y su amigo de todas formas vendría a despertarlo cuando terminara de cocinar.

Se puso unos bóxers negros y bajo las escaleras, Louis tarareaba una canción para el desconocida a estas horas, su cerebro aun no funcionaba correctamente.

Louis meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de su canción y la polla de Harry se retorció con entusiasmo al recordar la noche anterior, cuando Louis se meneaba hacia su mano, empujando sus dedos más adentro, tocando su próstata con la punta de sus dedos, mientras Louis jadeaba, se retorcía, gritaba por más…

-¡Harry, despertaste! – la voz de Louis haciendo eco en sus pensamientos, despabilándolo.

Louis estaba sonriente, radiante mejor dicho y miraba a Harry como siempre, con esos ojos coquetos, con su sonrisita en los labios. Diablos como siempre, eso significaba que no había sentido nada de anoche, ni siquiera el semen de sus labios, tal vez los lamio dormido y ¡Mierda! Tenía que esforzarse un poco más.

-Hey, Louis ¿Por qué tan sonriente?- algo dentro de Harry esperaba que dijera “¡Oh! Es que esta mañana cuando desperté descubrí que te deseaba, y ahora quiero que me folles duro contra la mesa”

-Max me llamo – puta madre- me pidió disculpas por irse así anoche, y me dijo que quería repetirlo y hasta llegar un poco más allá. Digo, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo mientras meneaba sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Oh claro que lo sabía, sabía que Max quería encontrarse con el, para lograr su cometido de follarlo, ¿Qué acaso no le basto lo de anoche? ¡¿Aún quería más?! ¡Estaba tan necesitado como para buscar a alguien siendo que tenía a Harry más que dispuesto a solo dos metros de él!

-Eres una puta urgida Tomlinson-

Louis pestañeo hacia el, sus cejas frunciéndose en confusión, su boca haciendo una pequeña mueca de decepción. Oh. Harry lo había dicho en voz alta, no solo lo pensó ¡Se lo dijo!

-Oh Louis – el mayor soltó la palita con la que estaba volteando el tocino, la dejo a un lado de la estufa y camino un par de pasos hacia la puerta - Louis, sabes que no quise decir eso- pero solo lo ignoraba, siguió caminando, rozando un poco el hombro de Harry al pasar – Louis no…- tomo su muñeca, volteándolo, solamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos tristes.

Lo dejo ir y Louis siguió caminando. Se escucho un portazo y todo quedo en silencio.

Oh Dios. Harry era tan estúpido.

…

-¿De vuelta esta noche chicos?- Niall lee a Harry. Después de que el ojiazul subiera furioso, Harry se puso un pantalón y una camiseta y se fue a la casa de Niall.

Al parecer Louis si quería ir de vuelta al club, pero no quería hacerlo solo, así que mando un mensaje a los chicos –claro, a todos menos a él- para otra “salida entre amigos”

Niall textea de vuelta, confirmando su asistencia, recibe respuesta segundos después y el rubio le dice a Harry que Liam y Zayn también irán.

Y el también lo hará, al diablo si Tomlinson no lo quiere ahí, el debía cuidar a su chico, debía llevárselo antes de que Max intentara algo más, debía “marcar territorio” porque Louis era suyo, oh claro que lo era.

…

Esta vez Louis lleva un pantalón gris, su camisa del mismo color con pequeños puntos tintos y tirantes haciéndole juego, con unos toms haciéndole juego a los tirantes. Sabia el motivo de ese pantalón, cuando Louis metía las manos en los bolsillos, los pantalones se apretaban de la parte trasera haciendo ese pedazo de carne aún mas apetecible. Maldito Louis Tomlinson. Maldito trasero de oro.

Harry solo llevaba sus pantalones negros –otra vez- una camisa blanca y una a cuadros azules encima de ésta y sus botas cafés. Aun así se veía caliente, caliente para Louis.

Llegaron al bar de la vez pasada. Niall dirigiéndose a la barra de tragos, Liam y Zayn buscando una mesa donde poner charlas un rato y Harry observando a Louis. Lo veía atento, entonces Louis sonrío ampliamente, Harry por un momento pensó que esa

sonrisa era para él, pero entonces vio a Max atravesando la pista, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Louis. Louis metió las manos a su bolsillo y se dio media vuelta, volteando su cabeza un poco para ver a Max.

¡Se le estaba ofreciendo! Y en bandeja de plata.

Apostaba que todos en el lugar podían escuchar sus dientes chirriar, chirriar de coraje porque Louis se estaba comportando como una puta. Hijo de perra. Sin insultar a Johanna, claro está.

Max llego hasta el, y lo abrazo por la cintura, pegando su entrepierna al trasero de Louis, Louis gimió un poco –bastante- alto, tirando su cabeza hacia el hombro de Max. Harry estaba seguro de que lo hacía apropósito.

-¿Algo ansioso bebé?- dijo Max al oído de Louis, se volteo y miro hacia Harry directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy ansioso de que me folles duro contra el colchón-

Hijo de la gran perra.

…

Habían tenido un día un poco ocupado con todas las preparaciones para el lanzamiento de su disco debut. Está de más decir que los cinco estaban un poco nerviosos con la aceptación del disco, pero con el apoyo entre ellos, el de sus familiares y amigos, hacía que la confianza de los cinco subiera un poco.

Louis había estado actuando un poco raro ese día con Harry. No raro, solo un poco… atrevido. Manteniendo su mano en la parte alta del muslo de Harry, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar y tocando ocasionalmente su polla medio despierta. Harry no debería de tener esas reacciones por su compañero de banda, su compañero de banda masculino, su compañero heterosexual, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto y el solo se dejaba gozar.

Luego estaba Louis susurrándole al oído, acercándose más de lo que normalmente haría, exhalando aire caliente en la oreja del rizado, provocando retortijones en la parte baja de su cuerpo, abrazando a Harry por detrás y pegando un poco su entrepierna, balanceándose lentamente, haciendo que Harry soltara un pequeño gemido, Louis se ríe en su oído y se aleja. También estaba Lou sentándose en las piernas de Harry en cada oportunidad que tenía, sentándose prácticamente arriba de su miembro mientras hacia pequeños círculos con sus caderas. Cuando Harry lo tomo de la cintura para pararlo, Louis volteo a verlo y solo le dijo “Es divertido” así que prácticamente todo el día Harry estuvo con una erección a causa de un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Cuando la camioneta paró frente a la casa de Louis y Harry, el chico de ojos verdes casi salto de su asiento para entrar rápido a la casa, tenía unos asuntos que atender en su baño.

…

Esa noche Harry experimento por primera vez lo que era tener un par de dedos en su culo. Y dolió, dolió como el infierno, ni siquiera usando un poco de su pre-semen había funcionado –no es que Harry haya investigando un poco como era la masturbación anal, la página porno gay se abrió sola- pero aprendió a superar el dolor y concentrarse en el placer, luego descubrió los placeres de tocar su próstata con la punta de sus dedos y bueno, Harry podía acostumbrarse a ser follado.

45 min. después, con unos bóxers y una toalla colgando de su cuello, Harry bajo a tomar agua para posteriormente dormir como un oso.

Se encontró con Louis en la cocina, comiendo un trozo de pastel de queso. Harry volteo a verlo levemente y no se sorprendió cuando miro a Louis observándolo de vuelta. Lo que si le sorprendió fue la intensidad de su mirada, el deseo que podía ver en sus ojos azules, el mayor se llevo otro trozo de pastel a los labios sin apartar sus ojos de los de su mejor amigo, abrió sus labios y metió el trocito de pastel, saco el tenedor de su boca, masticó levemente y trago, un pedacito de pastel quedo en la esquina izquierda de su labio. Al parecer Harry observaba fijamente esa esquina se su boca, pues Louis sonrió burlón para después lamer descaradamente sus labios, llevándose consigo el pedacito de pastel.

Harry gimió bajito y dio media vuelta sin decir nada, no podía seguir en la misma habitación de Louis ni un minuto más

…

-¿Puedo dormir contigo Harry?- Harry abre un poco sus ojos, solo para ver a Louis al pie de su cama, con el cabello despeinado y esa mirada de cachorro a punto de ser atropellado, así que Harry solo levanto la manta, haciendo una la aceptación silenciosa. Louis sonrió gustoso.

Harry se volteo sobre su hombro, mirando hacia la pared, moviéndose para dejar suficiente espacio a Louis para que se acomode, está a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando Louis sacude su hombro, terminando de despertarlo, Harry hace un sonido disgustado y voltea sobre su espalda un poco enfadado con el ojizul por hacer que su sueño se vaya.

Pero al darse vuelta se encuentra con el torso desnudo de Louis, y sabia que si su mirada se dirigía un poco más abajo, seguramente no encontraría nada de tela.

-¿Te importa si duermo desnudo?- dice haciendo un pequeño puchero – hace un poco de calor y la ropa me estorba

La garganta de Harry se hizo un nudo, haciendo imposible el paso de las palabras, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, tres veces, para estar seguros.

-Bien- Louis sonrió ampliamente y se acostó al lado de Harry, muy cerca de él. El rizado podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico a su lado, y el saber que Louis estaba desnudo, hacia que el miembro de Harry saltara de entusiasmo.

Estuvo tenso un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que Louis no intentaría nada con él, Louis era su amigo y era normal que los amigos durmieran desnudos en la misma cama, tapándose con la misma cobija. Claro.

Los parpados de Harry estaban cayendo, el sueño atrapándolo, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba cansado y el día siguiente harían muchas más cosas, más entrevistas, más fotos, más autógrafos, más todo.

Y cuando su cordura solo colgaba de un hilo, Louis lo abrazo por detrás, pegando su pecho a su espalda, su erección a su trasero porque, oh si, Louis tenía una erección, su amigo heterosexual tenia una erección pegada al culo de su mejor amigo.

-Hmh- Louis ronronea en la oreja de Harry, lamiendo levente el lóbulo, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Harry.

Comienza un vaivén con sus caderas, empujando su polla al culo desnudo del ojiverde, haciendo que el pene de Harry despierte totalmente, feliz y necesitado de fricción, Harry piensa en llevar su mano hacia abajo para envolver su puño alrededor de su miembro adolorido pero desiste cuando una de las manos de Louis comienza a hacer círculos en su cintura.

Y Harry no lo detiene, incluso lo alienta, echando su culo hacia atrás, encontrándose con la polla de su mejor amigo a medio camino.

Louis sigue con las caricias, ahora tocando el estomago de Harry con la palma abierta y sus dedos tocan la punta de su pene pero no va más allá, solo toca la punta y vuelve a subir y sigue empujando sus caderas y Harry está a punto de explotar. Los empujes de Louis se vuelven irregulares, al igual que la respiración de ambos chicos, jadeando, rogando por la liberación.

Louis gime en su oído y se viene, manchando su abdomen y la espalda de Harry.

Harry baja su mano hasta su polla y la acaricia un par de veces, entonces se viene tan fuerte que su abdomen duele, el mundo gira, solo ve estrellas y el placer recorre todo su cuerpo.

Entonces Harry se da la vuelta, rogando porque los labios de Louis lo estén esperando, pero entonces solo mira a Louis, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente y roncando levemente. Estaba dormido, Louis se corrió junto con Harry dormido.

Mierda. La suerte de Harry era asombrosa.

…

Louis sigue bailando con Max, bueno, si lo que están haciendo se llama bailar, están restregándose frente a Harry, porque Louis fue tan hijo de puta como para ponerse a bailar con el chico justo frente a la mesa donde estaba.

Harry solo rememora aquella primera vez con Louis mientras el está a punto de tener un orgasmo con otro chico en la pista de baile. Aquel día cuando despertó Louis ya no estaba a su lado, lo encontró en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, tal como lo había

hecho esa mañana, pero a diferencia, aquel día fue muy diferente, pasaron la tarde juntos, platicando en sus tiempos libres, y cuando llegaron a casa esa noche, Louis le confesó que era gay, su amistad forjo un lazo más ese día, y también nació el fuego.

La semana siguiente compro el consolador, pero el no importaba en esos momentos, el Louis que el quería estaba ahí frente a el con otro hombre, y Harry haría lo que fuera para enseñarle a Louis a quien le pertenece. Tremendo hijo de puta.

Hace rato había perdido a sus amigos de vista, tal vez estaban justo en medio de la pista o en el hotel de la parte superior o en los baños.

Como sea, Harry escaneo el lugar, buscando a alguien para distraerse un momento y pensar un poco más en cómo hacer para poder tener a Louis en su cama sin la necesidad de usar algún tipo de droga.

Encontró a un chico bajito, un poco más bajo que Louis mirándolo coqueto, Harry se acerco, con su mirada seductora y sus pasos seguros, por el rabillo del ojo observo como Louis miraba a su dirección, siguiendo sus movimientos pero sin dejar de bailar con Max. Harry quedo frente al chico, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo para verlo mejor. El chico era precioso, su piel era blanca, más que la de Harry y tenía un par de ojos negros con pestañas abundantes, su cabello era ondulado y llegaba a sus hombros, era hermoso y si no estuviera tan encaprichado con Louis en estos momentos, se lo hubiera llevado directamente al hotel.

-¿Cómo te llamas cariño?- Harry dice, mientras acaricia la mejilla del muchacho, el cual se inclina hacia el toque buscando más de éste, los grandes ojos negros lo observan y una gran sonrisa ilumina su cara

-Evan- dice - mi nombre es Evan-

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres precioso?- Evan baja la mirada mientras un rosa cubre sus mejillas. Harry pone su dedo bajo su barbilla y alza la cabeza del chico para que lo mire a los ojos de nuevo- No te avergüences, eres hermoso, debes de estar acostumbrado a que te lo digan. Mi nombre es Harry, ¿quieres bailar un rato?

El chico sonríe de medio lado y le da a Harry una mirada lujuriosa antes de dirigirse a la pista, vaya, el chico no era tan inocente como parecía.

Se paran justo frente a Max y a Louis, Max tiene los ojos cerrados de frente a ellos y Louis tiene su espalda pegada al estomago del rubio con los brazos enredados en su cintura mientras se mecen levemente, pero los ojos de Louis están puestos en la nueva pareja en la pista de baile. Harry queda de frente a los chicos mientras que Evan les da la espalda, entonces al rizado por fin se le ocurre una buena idea.

Baja su cabeza hacia el cuello de Evan y lo succiona levemente, entonces pasa su lengua caliente y deja besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, entonces se dirige a la oreja del chico para soltar aire caliente y tomar el lóbulo entre sus dientes tirando de él, todo sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se amplían y se empuja hacia atrás más duramente, haciendo que Max haga una cara de puro placer.

Harry toma los hombros de Evan y los acaricia levemente antes de bajar por estos, acariciando sus brazos, haciendo que la piel bajo sus dedos de estremezca, por un momento Harry se siente culpable de usar al chico para conseguir a Louis, pero tal vez al final y hasta le pagaba un cuarto para que subiera a divertirse con Max, porque el también se quedaría sin juguete. Cuando llego a sus manos, las tomo y las levanto poniéndolas en sus hombros, para así acariciar su cintura, paseo sus manos por su pecho, por su cintura y su cadera, tomando esta un poco mas fuerte haciéndola hacia adelante, después, tomo el culo del chico entre sus manos, no era nada comparado con el de Louis, el de Louis era el cielo, pero funcionaría por el momento, lo apretujo mirando hacia Louis para ver su reacción.

Louis parecía un poco molesto, a decir verdad, se veía bastante cabreado, pero las cartas no se voltearían, Louis había comenzado y ahora tenía que aguantarse.

Evan tenía los ojos cerrados así que aprovecho para voltearlo cara a cara a Louis, bajo la mano por el pecho del ojinegro y toco su polla por encima de sus pantalones, Evan estaba duro, lo podía sentir en sus dedos, así que comenzó a acariciarlo sin quitar la vista de Louis, movía su mano lentamente, provocando, con su otra mano acaricio uno de los pezones sobre su camisa y Louis estaba rojo, estaba enfurecido con Harry.

Louis podía ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía ese chico que había coqueteado con Harry, podía ver su boca caída ligeramente, seguramente gimiendo el nombre del rizado, podía ver como Harry lo acariciaba, podía ver como Harry miraba directamente hacia el, tentándolo. Pero Harry era el que tenía que ir hacia él, él tenía que pedirle que dejara follarlo, demonios, con solo una palabra de Harry y el ya estaría de manos y rodillas donde el ordenara. Así que volteo hacia Max, besándole el cuello mientras sus tirantes se alzaban y sus pantalones se ajustaban a su culo, sabía el efecto que tenían en Harry, siempre que los utilizaba trataba de caminar siempre frente a el, o subirse a la camioneta primero, pero nada parecía funcionar, Harry era un hueso difícil, tres años seduciéndolo y el muy idiota parecía no darse cuenta de lo urgido que estaba Louis de sentir su polla en su culo o su boca en su pene, o sus manos en su cuerpo, cualquier tipo de actividad sexual con Harry sería bienvenida.

Siguió besando el cuello de Max, sus clavículas, su mejilla o su mandíbula, jamás sus labios, no besaba a los prospectos para sexo ocasional, aunque ya no follaría con Max ahora que parecía que por fin sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos.

Habían tenido un día un poco ocupado con todas las preparaciones para el lanzamiento de su disco debut. Está de más decir que los cinco estaban un poco nerviosos con la aceptación del disco, pero con el apoyo entre ellos, el de sus familiares y amigos, hacía que la confianza de los cinco subiera un poco.

Louis había estado actuando un poco raro ese día con Harry. No raro, solo un poco… atrevido. Manteniendo su mano en la parte alta del muslo de Harry, haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar y tocando ocasionalmente su polla medio despierta. Harry no debería de tener esas reacciones por su compañero de banda, su compañero de banda masculino, su compañero heterosexual, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto y el solo se dejaba gozar.

Luego estaba Louis susurrándole al oído, acercándose más de lo que normalmente haría, exhalando aire caliente en la oreja del rizado, provocando retortijones en la parte baja de su cuerpo, abrazando a Harry por detrás y pegando un poco su entrepierna, balanceándose lentamente, haciendo que Harry soltara un pequeño gemido, Louis se ríe en su oído y se aleja. También estaba Lou sentándose en las piernas de Harry en cada oportunidad que tenía, sentándose prácticamente arriba de su miembro mientras hacía pequeños círculos con sus caderas. Cuando Harry lo tomo de la cintura para pararlo, Louis volteo a verlo y solo le dijo “Es divertido” así que prácticamente todo el día Harry estuvo con una erección a causa de un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño.

Cuando la camioneta paró frente a la casa de Louis y Harry, el chico de ojos verdes casi salto de su asiento para entrar rápido a la casa, tenía unos asuntos que atender en su baño.

…

Esa noche Harry experimento por primera vez lo que era tener un par de dedos en su culo. Y dolió, dolió como el infierno, ni siquiera usando un poco de su pre-semen había funcionado –no es que Harry haya investigando un poco como era la masturbación anal, la página porno gay se abrió sola- pero aprendió a superar el dolor y concentrarse en el placer, luego descubrió los placeres de tocar su próstata con la punta de sus dedos y bueno, Harry podía acostumbrarse a ser follado.

45 min después, con unos bóxers y una toalla colgando de su cuello, Harry bajo a tomar agua para posteriormente dormir como un oso.

Se encontró con Louis en la cocina, comiendo un trozo de pastel de queso. Harry volteo a verlo levemente y no se sorprendió cuando miro a Louis observándolo de vuelta. Lo que si le sorprendió fue la intensidad de su mirada, el deseo que podía ver en sus ojos azules, el mayor se llevo otro trozo de pastel a los labios sin apartar sus ojos de los de su mejor amigo, abrió sus labios y metió el trocito de pastel, saco el tenedor de su boca, masticó levemente y trago, un pedacito de pastel quedo en la esquina izquierda de su labio. Al parecer Harry observaba fijamente esa esquina se su boca, pues Louis sonrió burlón para después lamer descaradamente sus labios, llevándose consigo el pedacito de pastel.

Harry gimió bajito y dio media vuelta sin decir nada, no podía seguir en la misma habitación de Louis ni un minuto más

…

-¿Puedo dormir contigo Harry?- Harry abre un poco sus ojos, solo para ver a Louis al pie de su cama, con el cabello despeinado y esa mirada de cachorro a punto de ser atropellado, así que Harry solo levanto la manta, haciendo una la aceptación silenciosa. Louis sonrió gustoso.

Harry se volteo sobre su hombro, mirando hacia la pared, moviéndose para dejar suficiente espacio a Louis para que se acomode, está a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando Louis sacude su hombro, terminando de despertarlo, Harry hace un sonido

disgustado y voltea sobre su espalda un poco enfadado con el ojizul por hacer que su sueño se vaya.

Pero al darse vuelta se encuentra con el torso desnudo de Louis, y sabia que si su mirada se dirigía un poco más abajo, seguramente no encontraría nada de tela.

-¿Te importa si duermo desnudo?- dice haciendo un pequeño puchero – hace un poco de calor y la ropa me estorba

La garganta de Harry se hizo un nudo, haciendo imposible el paso de las palabras, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, tres veces, para estar seguros.

-Bien- Louis sonrió ampliamente y se acostó al lado de Harry, muy cerca de él. El rizado podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico a su lado, y el saber que Louis estaba desnudo, hacia que el miembro de Harry saltara de entusiasmo.

Estuvo tenso un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que Louis no intentaría nada con él, Louis era su amigo y era normal que los amigos durmieran desnudos en la misma cama, tapándose con la misma cobija. Claro.

Los parpados de Harry estaban cayendo, el sueño atrapándolo, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba cansado y el día siguiente harían muchas más cosas, más entrevistas, más fotos, más autógrafos, más todo.

Y cuando su cordura solo colgaba de un hilo, Louis lo abrazo por detrás, pegando su pecho a su espalda, su erección a su trasero porque, oh si, Louis tenía una erección, su amigo heterosexual tenía una erección pegada al culo de su mejor amigo.

-Hmh- Louis ronronea en la oreja de Harry, lamiendo levente el lóbulo, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Harry.

Comienza un vaivén con sus caderas, empujando su polla al culo desnudo del ojiverde, haciendo que el pene de Harry despierte totalmente, feliz y necesitado de fricción, Harry piensa en llevar su mano hacia abajo para envolver su puño alrededor de su miembro adolorido pero desiste cuando una de las manos de Louis comienza a hacer círculos en su cintura.

Y Harry no lo detiene, incluso lo alienta, echando su culo hacia atrás, encontrándose con la polla de su mejor amigo a medio camino.

Louis sigue con las caricias, ahora tocando el estomago de Harry con la palma abierta y sus dedos tocan la punta de su pene pero no va más allá, solo toca la punta y vuelve a subir y sigue empujando sus caderas y Harry está a punto de explotar. Los empujes de Louis se vuelven irregulares, al igual que la respiración de ambos chicos, jadeando, rogando por la liberación.

Louis gime en su oído y se viene, manchando su abdomen y la espalda de Harry.

Harry baja su mano hasta su polla y la acaricia un par de veces, entonces se viene tan fuerte que su abdomen duele, el mundo gira, solo ve estrellas y el placer recorre todo su cuerpo.  
Entonces Harry se da la vuelta, rogando porque los labios de Louis lo estén esperando, pero entonces solo mira a Louis, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente y roncando levemente. Estaba dormido, Louis se corrió junto con Harry dormido.

Mierda. La suerte de Harry era asombrosa.

…

Louis sigue bailando con Max, bueno, si lo que están haciendo se llama bailar, están restregándose frente a Harry, porque Louis fue tan hijo de puta como para ponerse a bailar con el chico justo frente a la mesa donde estaba.

Harry solo rememora aquella primera vez con Louis mientras el está a punto de tener un orgasmo con otro chico en la pista de baile. Aquel día cuando despertó Louis ya no estaba a su lado, lo encontró en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, tal como lo había hecho esa mañana, pero a diferencia, aquel día fue muy diferente, pasaron la tarde juntos, platicando en sus tiempos libres, y cuando llegaron a casa esa noche, Louis le confesó que era gay, su amistad forjo un lazo más ese día, y también nació el fuego.

La semana siguiente compro el consolador, pero él no importaba en esos momentos, el Louis que él quería estaba ahí frente a él con otro hombre, y Harry haría lo que fuera para enseñarle a Louis a quien le pertenece. Tremendo hijo de puta.

Hace rato había perdido a sus amigos de vista, tal vez estaban justo en medio de la pista o en el hotel de la parte superior o en los baños.

Como sea, Harry escaneo el lugar, buscando a alguien para distraerse un momento y pensar un poco más en cómo hacer para poder tener a Louis en su cama sin la necesidad de usar algún tipo de droga.

Encontró a un chico bajito, un poco más bajo que Louis mirándolo coqueto, Harry se acerco, con su mirada seductora y sus pasos seguros, por el rabillo del ojo observo como Louis miraba a su dirección, siguiendo sus movimientos pero sin dejar de bailar con Max. Harry quedo frente al chico, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo para verlo mejor. El chico era precioso, su piel era blanca, más que la de Harry y tenía un par de ojos negros con pestañas abundantes, su cabello era ondulado y llegaba a sus hombros, era hermoso y si no estuviera tan encaprichado con Louis en estos momentos, se lo hubiera llevado directamente al hotel.

-¿Cómo te llamas cariño?- Harry dice, mientras acaricia la mejilla del muchacho, el cual se inclina hacia el toque buscando más de éste, los grandes ojos negros lo observan y una gran sonrisa ilumina su cara

-Evan- dice - mi nombre es Evan-

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres precioso?- Evan baja la mirada mientras un rosa cubre sus mejillas. Harry pone su dedo bajo su barbilla y alza la cabeza del chico para que lo mire a los ojos de nuevo- No te avergüences, eres hermoso, debes de estar acostumbrado a que te lo digan. Mi nombre es Harry, ¿quieres bailar un rato?

El chico sonríe de medio lado y le da a Harry una mirada lujuriosa antes de dirigirse a la pista, vaya, el chico no era tan inocente como parecía.

Se paran justo frente a Max y a Louis, Max tiene los ojos cerrados de frente a ellos y Louis tiene su espalda pegada al estomago del rubio con los brazos enredados en su cintura mientras se mecen levemente, pero los ojos de Louis están puestos en la nueva pareja en la pista de baile. Harry queda de frente a los chicos mientras que Evan les da la espalda, entonces al rizado por fin se le ocurre una buena idea.

Baja su cabeza hacia el cuello de Evan y lo succiona levemente, pasa su lengua caliente y deja besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, entonces se dirige a la oreja del chico para soltar aire caliente y tomar el lóbulo entre sus dientes tirando de él, todo sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Louis.

Los ojos de Louis se amplían y se empuja hacia atrás más duramente, haciendo que Max haga una cara de puro placer.

Harry toma los hombros de Evan y los acaricia levemente antes de bajar por estos, acariciando sus brazos, haciendo que la piel bajo sus dedos de estremezca, por un momento Harry se siente culpable de usar al chico para conseguir a Louis, pero tal vez al final y hasta le pagaba un cuarto para que subiera a divertirse con Max, porque él también se quedaría sin juguete. Cuando llego a sus manos, las tomo y las levanto poniéndolas en sus hombros, para así acariciar su cintura, paseo sus manos por su pecho, por su cintura y su cadera, tomando está un poco mas fuerte haciéndola hacia adelante, después, tomo el culo del chico entre sus manos, no era nada comparado con el de Louis, el de Louis era el cielo, pero funcionaría por el momento, lo apretujo mirando hacia Louis para ver su reacción.

Louis parecía un poco molesto, a decir verdad, se veía bastante cabreado, pero las cartas no se voltearían, Louis había comenzado y ahora tenía que aguantarse.

Evan tenía los ojos cerrados así que aprovecho para voltearlo cara a cara a Louis, bajo la mano por el pecho del ojinegro y toco su polla por encima de sus pantalones, Evan estaba duro, lo podía sentir en sus dedos, así que comenzó a acariciarlo sin quitar la vista de Louis, movía su mano lentamente, provocando, con su otra mano acaricio uno de los pezones sobre su camisa y Louis estaba rojo, estaba enfurecido con Harry.

Louis podía ver la cara de satisfacción que tenía ese chico que había coqueteado con Harry, podía ver su boca caída ligeramente, seguramente gimiendo el nombre del rizado, podía ver como Harry lo acariciaba, podía ver como Harry miraba directamente hacia él, tentándolo. Pero Harry era el que tenía que ir hacia él, él tenía que pedirle que dejara follarlo, demonios, con solo una palabra de Harry y el ya estaría de manos y rodillas donde el ordenara. Así que volteo hacia Max, besándole el cuello mientras sus tirantes se alzaban y sus pantalones se ajustaban a su culo, sabía el efecto que tenían en Harry, siempre que los utilizaba trataba de caminar siempre frente a él, o subirse a la camioneta primero, pero nada parecía funcionar, Harry era un hueso difícil, tres años seduciéndolo y el muy idiota parecía no darse cuenta de lo urgido que estaba Louis de sentir su polla en su culo o su boca en su pene, o sus manos en su

cuerpo, o su lengua entre sus nalgas, cualquier tipo de actividad sexual con Harry sería bienvenida.

Siguió besando el cuello de Max, sus clavículas, su mejilla o su mandíbula, jamás sus labios, no besaba a los prospectos para sexo ocasional, aunque ya no follaría con Max ahora que parecía que por fin sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- murmura Max en su oído, haciendo que Louis se sobresalte un poco

-¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué te refieres?- contestó

\- El rizado, tu amigo, no deja de voltear para acá y creo que no soy precisamente al chico que quiere- Louis vio un poco de reproche en los ojos de Max, como si hubiera descubierto que, en parte, estaba utilizándolo

-Max, yo lo sient…-

-No lo sientas culo bonito, creo que tú tienes ganas de jugar en la cama esta noche pero no creo ser el hombre que quieres en ella- dijo acariciando el flequillo de Louis, mirándolo levemente a los ojos para después levantar la mirada hacia la pareja que bailaba frente ellos- Así que, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Louis sonrío ampliamente, un poco de ayuda no estaría mal. Louis se divertiría esta noche.

…

Harry miraba hacia la pareja, ignorando un poco al chico que se restregaba en el, pero su hombría no despertaba, parecía que esa noche solo quería los frotes de Louis.

Miro como Louis seguía pegado al cuello de Max, besuqueándolo, entonces, para sorpresa –no tan sorpresiva- de Harry, Max comenzó a hacer lo que Harry hacía hace un rato con Evan. Recorrió todo el cuerpo de SU chico con sus sucias manos, apretujándole el trasero, pasando sus manos sobre su espalda y bajándolas hasta sus caderas para presionar hacia enfrente.

Louis se volteo, ahora su trasero pegado a la entrepierna de Max, con su mirada fija en Harry, mientras se restregaba hacia atrás, se inclino un poco hacia enfrente, tomándose de las rodillas, entonces comenzó a bajar poco a poco, hasta que sus manos tocaban sus tobillos y su culo estaba completamente levantado hacia Max, comenzó a sacudirse, con su cabeza mirado abajo y Max le acariciaba la espalda, se levanto y miro a Harry, guiñándole un ojo y volviéndose para estar frente a frente a Max de nuevo.

Ahora Harry era el que estaba furioso -¿eso habrá sentido Lou?- no podían tocar a su chico de esa forma, era suyo, tres años de amistad lo respaldaban. Entonces, Louis hizo algo que hizo que Harry llegara a su límite, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y subió su mano hasta el cuello del rubio, bajándolo para darle un beso

¡Iba a besarlo! ¡Y enfrente de Harry!

Louis no besaba a sus “citas” Louis les besaba el cuello pero no los labios, Louis podía restregarse con los chicos en medio de la pista pero no los besaba en los labios, Louis podía darles una mamada rápida en los baños pero ¡No besaba en los jodidos labios! Louis solo lo hacía si quería más que una noche, ya sea, amigos con derechos o algún romance fugaz. Harry había visto pasar a unos cuantos chicos de esos, en su departamento, en los ensayos de sus conciertos, hasta en sus noches de “solo amigos” y sí, Harry se retorcía internamente porque esos chicos podía besar a Louis y el no, y ellos podían follar con Louis y el no, y ellos podían darle una mamada a Louis en el baño y el no. Y Harry se sentía como un niño que no consigue lo que quiere, pero era jodidamente injusto que él estuviera esperando desde hace más tiempo y ellos solo llegaran con un baile caliente o una cerveza fría y podían tener lo que el anhelaba. Harry los odia, mucho, mucho, a absolutamente todos los chicos con los que Louis ha salido o follado.

Suelta a Evan y lo empuja hacia un lado para que lo deje caminar hacia el castaño, Evan protesta un poco e incluso llega a tomar el brazo de Harry para jalarlo de nuevo a él, pero Harry está demasiado ocupado tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a los chicos que tiene frente a él como para prestar atención al pequeño hombre.

-Hey- dice, jalando el brazo de Louis cuando por fin logra llegar a ellos

Louis se despega de su pareja, volteando para ver a Harry a los ojos, alza una ceja esperando, y tras de el Max sonríe como si hubiera ganado algo.

-Así que- dice Louis después de lo que podría ser un minuto- ¿qué se te ofrece?

Harry no sabe qué decir, no tenía nada preparado, solo fueron los celos caminando hacia él, pero sentía la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo y el par de cervezas que había tomado hace rato estaban comenzando a notarse, se sentía valiente e invencible, así que toma e brazo de Louis y lo arrastra fuera del bar, ignorando –de nuevo- a Evan y a Max. Que se jodan, el necesitaba a Louis.

Cuando llegan, Louis se suelta del agarre de Harry, pero este lo toma de nuevo, esta vez empujándolo hacia la pared, poniendo sus dos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Louis, acorralándolo.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahí adentro?- Dice por fin, acercando su cara a la de Louis

-Bailando, supongo- responde alzando una ceja, como si su respuesta fuera obvia y eso hace que la adrenalina suba hasta el tope, haciendo que la sangre de Harry hierva.

-No, no estabas bailando Louis –dice- ¡Te estabas restregando con ese tipo! Tú no puedes hacer eso, ¡Tu eres mío, joder! No tienes ningún derecho de estar bailando con alguien que no sea yo, así que más te vale que regreses a ese bar y le digas a ese hijo de puta que no bailaras jamás con el porqu…-

Entonces se estaban besando. Louis había subido las manos al cuello de Harry jalándolo hacia abajo y reclamándolo con sus labios, besándolo duro, mallugando sus

labios, chocando sus dientes. Harry no respondió por un momento, demasiado pasmado como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al ver que el rizado estaba estático, Louis fue desacelerando un poco sus movimientos, más lento, sacando su lengua para barrer con esta el labio inferior de Harry, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en el cuello del más alto, jalando levemente sus rizos, Harry comenzó a reaccionar, tomando a Louis de la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus entrepiernas rosasen entre sí. Ambos jadearon ante el contacto, el contacto que ambos ansiaban.

Las cosas se fueron poniendo más calientes y de un momento a otro, Harry estaba bajando los tirantes de Louis y tirando su camisa de su pantalón, su mano derecha fue explorando el pecho de Louis, tocando todo a su paso, su palma áspera froto los pequeños botones rosados de Louis, produciendo olas de placer en el cuerpo de éste, tomo uno entre sus dedos y comenzó a pellizcarlo, Louis gemía en la boca del más alto, necesitado de mas contacto, acariciaba la espalda del más alto, entonces bajo hasta su trasero, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo jalo hacia él, haciendo que sus miembros se rotaran más duro.

-Deberíamos de ir a casa cariño- dijo Louis separándose de los labios de Harry, con la voz rota por los ardientes besos, pero no detuvo el contacto, comenzando a besar el cuello del ojiverde, acariciando el trasero de este, y empujándolo hacia enfrente levemente.

-Sí, sí por favor ¡Dios, sí! –respondió. Harry tomo la mano del más bajo y lo jalo para ir a buscar el auto de Harry, Louis no había llevado el suyo, seguro de sí mismo que esa noche conseguiría lo que quería. Y lo logro. Trato de meter la camisa de nuevo en sus pantalones sin triunfo, así que solo subió sus tirantes y se dejo llevar.

Entraron al auto, se pusieron los cinturones de velocidad y Harry arrancó. El camino fue tenso, el aire impregnado de lujuria y necesitad, Louis se removía un poco en su asiento, la anticipación carcomiéndolo, poso una de sus manos en la parte superior del muslo de Harry, subiendo poco a poco, hasta palpar el miembro de Harry, sonrío cuando lo sintió completamente duro bajo su palma, y había una pequeña mancha húmeda en la parte superior derecha del pantalón de Harry, justo donde ponía la cabeza de su polla. A Louis no le gustaba espiar a Harry mientras se cambiaba, simplemente aparecía en su campo de visión y el no tenía porque apartar la vista.

Comenzó a hacer círculos con su mano, estimulándolo más, un semáforo en rojo hizo que se detuvieran y Harry aparto la mano de Louis cariñosamente

-No, Lou-Harry dijo. Louis protesto y regreso su mano a la entrepierna de Harry, ahora bajando su cierre, estaba a punto de colar su mano por entre los bóxers del rizado cuando Harry le dio un manotazo, más fuerte esta vez

\- ¡Auch!- se quejo el ojiazul- ¿Por qué haces eso? No aguantaré hasta llegar a casa, quería tocarte ya -

-Louis, si seguías con eso iba a ser capaz de detener el carro en medio de la nada y follarte en la parte trasera del auto- amenazo, una ola de placer atravesó el cuerpo de Louis, murmurando un “la idea no es tan mala” tan bajito que Harry por poco no lo

escucha- No quiero eso para nuestra primera vez Lou, quiero estar en tu cama, rodeados de tu olor, aparte que tendría que amordazarte para que no nos descubrieran, tal vez alguien puede pasar y vernos, y hoy quiero escuchar todos los sonidos que salgan de tu deliciosa boca.- el semáforo cambio a verde y Harry arranco de nuevo, más rápido esta vez, ansioso de llegar a su hogar y tomar a ese pequeño y travieso hombre

Louis gimió y regreso a su asiento, un poco más calmado por la excitante amenaza. Aún así, Louis se tocaba levemente por encima de sus pantalones, urgido de contacto, Harry observo el movimiento de la mano de Louis y le dio otro manotazo, Louis entendió y puso ambas manos bajo su trasero, para evitar la tentación.

…

Harry aparco frente a su casa y ambos se bajaron rápidamente, entrando lo mas prontamente, no podían hacer nada afuera, los fotógrafos podrían estar escondidos hasta en los arboles.

Louis saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, entro y Harry tras él, este cerró la puerta con la punta del pie mientras tomaba la mano del ojiazul para tirarlo cerca

-Al fin en casa cariño- ronroneo Harry en el oído del más bajo, haciéndolo temblar

-¿Y si dejamos el romanticismo para después y nos vamos al cuarto?- dijo tirando la camisa a cuadros de Harry fuera- Mucha ropa Harold- quito la camisa blanca y por fin el pecho de Harry estuvo descubierto

-Vamos al cuarto Lou, quiero estar en nuestra cama- Beso fugazmente los labios del castaño y tomo su mano, arrastrándolo hacia la habitación

Al llegar, Louis tiro a la cama a Harry, haciendo que este rebote un poco, sus piernas colgaban fuera de estas pero su pecho estaba en reposo, subió sobre sus codos para ver lo que Louis hacia, y casi se le seca la boca al ver que Louis le hacia un pequeño striptease.

Desabotonándose la camisa lentamente, meneando sus caderas lado a lado, su mirada fija en Harry, y una sonrisa picara en los labios, Louis se despejaba poco a poco de sus prendas, cuando su camisa estuvo abierta, paso su mano por todo su abdomen, pellizcándose los pezones levemente, bajo los tirantes para poder sacarse la camisa, ya que estuvo fuera, volvió a ponerlos en su lugar, dando media vuelta, ahora Harry tenía a su vista el trasero de Louis y su linda espalda desnuda, Louis tomo los tirantes y los jalo, haciendo que su pantalón subiera, justo lo que le hizo a Max en la pista, a diferencia de esa vez, ahora se lo estaba mostrando a Harry, lo cual era un millón de veces mejor.

-Si no te desnudas pronto, lo haré yo- amenazo Harry

-La clave es la seducción, Styles- replicó

-Llevas tres años seduciéndome Lou, creo que ya podemos saltar ese paso-

Louis ignoro las palabras y comenzó a bajar lentamente su cierre, bajo nuevamente los tirantes y deslizo poco a poco los pantalones por sus piernas, dejando más piel visible para el deleite de Harry, los saco completamente pateándolos hacia un lado y tomo la cinturilla de sus bóxers con los pulgares, jugueteando y mirando por encima del hombro a Harry, sonriendo lascivamente los bajo de una, dejando –por fin- a la vista de Harry el trasero desnudo de Louis frente a sus ojos.

Harry se levanto y tomo la cintura de Louis para acercarlo a él, se sentó nuevamente, dejando a Louis de pie y comenzó a acariciar el culo del más bajo.

-Esto se siente tan bien, he esperado tanto por tenerlo entre mis manos-

La respiración de Louis se volvió pesada, su pene palpitaba y soltaba pre-semen a chorros, entonces la cabeza de Harry bajo, comenzó a besar ambos glúteos de Louis, mordiendo en ocasiones y pasando la lengua por toda la superficie, tomo uno en cada mano y los separo, la respiración de Louis se detuvo con la anticipación de lo que Harry haría, Harry miro el agujero de Louis, pequeño y rosado y gimió de desesperación, su polla saltando, ansiosa de entrar, paso su lengua, lamiendo la hendidura, comenzó a hacer círculos leves, las rodillas de Louis fallaban, por lo que se inclino, sosteniéndose de sus muslos, dejando un mejor acceso para Harry, este seguía jugando con su entrada, lamiendo y metiendo levemente la punta de la lengua para sacarla rápidamente, Louis ni siquiera disfrutaba la sensación de tenerlo dentro cuando la lengua de Harry estaba nuevamente fuera.

Harry se aparto y Louis estuvo a punto de rogar para que regresara, entonces el rizado soplo en su entrada húmeda haciendo que un placer inexplicable se instalara en el miembro de Louis

-¿Fue bueno, no?- pregunto Harry, soltando sus glúteos y pasando sus manos por toda la espalda del mayor, lo volteo hacia él y vio los ojos húmedos de Louis, estaba lloriqueando de placer, ansioso de que Harry siguiera adelante. Louis dijo sí con la cabeza y se sentó a horcajadas en Harry, comenzó a frotarse, sus miembros deslizándose fácilmente gracias al pre-semen que soltaban ambos chicos. La fricción era húmeda y excitante, las caderas de ambos moviéndose frenéticamente mientras llegaban más y más alto, tocando el orgasmo con la punta de sus dedos, Louis empujo a Harry a la cama y este se deslizo hasta que su cabeza estaba apoyada en las almohadas, Louis volvió a subir encima de él y tomo las manos del rizado para sostenerse mientras se balanceaba de nuevo, frotándose con su mejor amigo. Harry soltó una de las manos de Louis para ponerla en su cuello jalándolo hacia él, reclamándolo con sus labios, el acceso a ambas bocas fue inmediato, abriéndolas para el placer del otro, frotando sus lenguas y miembros, el placer esa inexplicable, se frotan más duro, se besan con más urgencia, mordiéndose los labios, chupándolos, Harry lleva una mano hacia el trasero de Louis, y mete la punta de su dedo corazón en el agujero de Louis, haciendo pequeños círculos, esto hace que el mayor explote, soltando los labios de Harry y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo estrellas cuando llega a su liberación, da un empuje particularmente fuerte haciendo que Harry llegue también, lloriqueando cuando su semilla se derrama en ambos pechos, Louis se derrumba, descansando su cabeza en el cuello de Harry. Permanecen así un

momento, regulando sus respiraciones, al tiempo Louis rueda fuera de Harry, volteando su cabeza hacia él, y Harry ya lo está mirando de vuelta.

-Primer orgasmo de la noche, fue bueno, ¿no?- Harry pregunta, sin dejar que Louis conteste, rodando encima de él, comenzando a besar el pecho del más bajo, su mano en la polla del mayor, trabajando en una nueva erección, tomo su pezón entre sus labios y Louis soltó un suspiro tembloroso

-No creo poder tener otra erección tan rápido Harry- dijo, y Harry comenzó a mover su mano más rápido- sabes, el semen no es suficiente y tengo un bonito lubricante en el cajón, comienza a doler Hazza-

-Está bien, está bien- dijo soltando el pezón de su boca y la polla de su mano, se inclino hacia el cajón y efectivamente, ahí estaban una botella de lubricante, unos condones y el consolador de Louis, Harry toma los tres, dejando encima del buro los condones por el momento, enfocándose en el lubricante y el consolador.

-¿Alguien se divertía en las noches, ohm?- dice mostrándole a Louis el consolador, este se sonroja considerablemente, haciendo que Harry se incline para besar suavemente sus mejillas

-Cállate- murmura- algunas veces las noches eran muy solitarias

-Bueno, me tenías a mí cruzando el pasillo-

-Tú no eras muy silencioso Styles- reprocha- si mal no recuerdo, te escuchaba muy seguido gritando en tu cuarto-

-Sabes, después te enseñaré algo que tengo bajo mi cama-

-¿Un consolador?-

-Uno especial- Harry le guiña un ojo y comienza besar suevamente el pecho de su amante- vamos Lou, la noche es muy joven para dormir y me muero por estar aquí adentro- dice alzando un poco a Louis para poder apretujar su culo

Sube sus besos hacia su cuello, y succiona un poco duro un poco debajo de lo oreja, murmurando un “Eres mío” en ella, lamiendo después.

Los besos son húmedos, calientes, son justo lo que Louis necesitaba de él, comienza a besar su barbilla, subiendo por su mandíbula, su frente, sus parpados y sus mejillas, cepillando solamente sus labios para pasar su lengua por ellos después, haciendo que Louis abra la boca sacando su lengua para juguetear con la de Harry, lamiéndose entre sí, danzando un baile erótico de seducción barriendo sus lenguas. Harry chupa la lengua de Louis y se aleja, dejando a este con los labios rojos por los besos, y el cabello despeinado.

Baja por su cuerpo, lame y besa cada centímetro de piel, sus manos están masajeando los muslos del más bajo, amasándolos y su boca de dirige de nuevo a los pezones de Louis, besa el derecho y pellizca el izquierdo, Louis abre las piernas y Harry las toma para enredarlas en su cintura, sigue besando y mordiendo levemente

ambos pezones y Louis es un desastre bajo el, gimiendo sin control y enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry para tirarlo más abajo, si es que fuera posible.

-¿Con que no tendrías otra erección tan rápido ohm?- dice cuando se separa y palpa el miembro de Louis con su mano, el ojiazul ya está medio duro, y la cabeza de su polla comienza a ponerse brillante, Louis se queja y lo tira de nuevo a su pecho, pero Harry se resiste- Quiero probar otras cosas ahora Lou- dice, con intenciones de bajar y meter el pene de Louis a su boca, pero es el momento de Louis de resistirse y lo alza, de manera que ahora están mirándose a los ojos

-No, Harry- habla- es tiempo de que tú disfrutes-

Ahora Harry esta bajo el cuerpo de Louis y este se arrastra, hasta que su cabeza está entre las piernas del más alto, Louis mira hacia arriba y conecta sus ojos con los de Harry, entonces saca la lengua y lame una raya a lo largo del pene de Harry, este gime y tira su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, Louis deja besos con la boca abierta a lo largo del eje de Harry, lamiendo, entonces llega a la punta y hay una pequeña gota de pre-semen ahí y todo lo que Louis quiere es saber cómo es el sabor de Harry, así que da una pequeña lamida de gatito, llevándose la semilla de Harry en la punta de su lengua, cierra sus ojos y toma un momento para saborearlo, cuando los abre, mira hacia Harry y le guiña un ojo.

Harry tiene los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente y esta jadeando un poco.

Louis baja su cabeza y toma la cabeza de la polla de Harry, la succiona suavemente y entonces comienza a bajar, tomando todo lo que puede con su boca y un poco frustrado de que no pueda llevarla toda, ya practicará después, con una de sus manos toma el resto de la polla de Harry y comienza a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, succionando levemente y pasando su lengua por la cabeza cuando llega arriba, su mano se tuerce un poco en la base y comienza a moverla para estimularla más, su lengua bailando por todo el pedazo de carne, sintiendo el sabor salado y ligeramente amargo en su boca, sus ojos jamás se apartan de los de Harry, Louis quiere asegurarse de que es él a quien se la está mamando, ya hizo esto demasiadas veces con los ojos cerrados pensando en que la polla en su boca es la de Harry, ahora que por fin es la de él, quiere grabar muy bien en su memoria cada expresión que pase por su cara. Las caderas de Harry comienzan a alzarse haciendo que la punta de su polla toque el fondo de la garganta de Louis, Louis se aparta un poco y tose, baja de nuevo y pone sus manos en las caderas del chico bajo el para evitar que se mueva, Harry protesta pero toma el cabello de Louis con ambas manos empujando a Louis para que vuelva a succionarlo, Louis obedece y sigue chupando, Harry comienza a guiarlo, tirando su cabeza hacia abajo y hacia arriba, Louis suelta sus caderas y deja su cabeza quieta. Harry entiende la señal y comienza a follar la boza de Louis, este respira por la nariz y lagrimas bajan por sus mejillas, Harry se preocupa un poco y está a punto de parar, pero Louis gime y se da cuenta que son lagrimas de placer, el gemido de Louis se siente por toda su polla y Harry le ordena que lo haga de nuevo. Louis lo hace y Harry siente que está en el límite de nuevo pero no, si se corre de nuevo tal vez se duerma y el enserio quiere follar a Louis esa noche. Otro día se correrá en su boca, ahora, quería el culo de Louis.

Jala la cabeza de Louis, este se aparta dejando salir un húmedo puf cuando la polla de Harry sale de su boca.

-¿No te gusto?- Pregunta, su voz quebradiza y sus labios maltratados por la mamada, Harry lo besa fugazmente y le da un leve abrazo

\- Nadie me había succionado tan bien como tu cariño- contesta, retirando un mechón de su frente- pero si seguías me correría muy pronto y esos no son los planes de esta noche. Ahora, ponte en cuatro, bebé-

Louis hace lo que ordena y Harry está un poco sorprendido de lo sumiso que es Louis, pero le agrada, y no espera a que Louis saque su lado posesivo cuando tome a Harry otro día.

Harry toma el lubricante y se pone de rodillas tras él, toma su culo y lo separa, encontrando la fruncida entrada de Louis.

-¿Buena vista ahí atrás eh?- Louis dice, volteando sobre su hombro, guiñándole un ojo al rizado

-La mejor Louis, no sabes cuando me encanta-

Abre la tapa del lubricante y vierte un poco en sus dedos, pasa uno de estos a lo largo de la entrada de Louis y este tiembla y se empuja para atrás. Y Harry quisiera juguetear con el como la otra noche, cuando sus dedos traviesos jugueteaban, descubriendo a Louis, pero ahora lo único que quiere es estar dentro del chico, así que levemente presiona uno de sus dedos en su agujero y aunque quiere ser rápido, Harry se fascina con la vista, viendo como Louis traga sus dedos, sintiendo cómo pasa el anillo de músculos, esta tan fascinado que no se da cuenta hasta que su segundo nudillo esta dentro del chico, Louis se ha dejado caer, ahora su pecho se presiona contra la cama y solamente su culo está al aire.

Harry comienza a hacer círculos, estirándolo más, sigue con los movimientos y Louis pide otro dedo. Harry obedece, porque, ¿Quién es él para no cumplir las órdenes de su chico?

No puede apartar la vista, observando cómo sus dedos desaparecen, podría vivir por siempre solamente con sus dedos en el culo de Louis. Comienza a hacer tijeras y mira como los músculos van aflojándose poco a poco, Louis comienza a empujarse hacia atrás así que Harry agrega un tercer dedo. La piel que los rodea esta tensa y puede que esté doliendo un poco, ardiendo con el estiramiento, la respiración de Louis es pesada, así que le aconseja respirar profundamente, Louis obedece y rápidamente se calma. Comienza a bombear, maravillado de sus dedos saliendo y entrando.

-Creo que he esperado lo suficiente Styles- la voz de Louis es más baja, más sensual y Harry quiere escuchar esa voz el resto de su vida. El pensamiento lo asusta un poco- ahora, si me haces el jodido favor de meter tu jodido pene en mi jodido culo te querré un poco más Harold- escupe  
Harry se para y rueda un condón sobre su eje, gimiendo por el leve contacto, toma más lubricante y lo vierte en su palma, lo frota en su polla jalándola un poco y la visión

de Louis en la cama, con su culo al aire fácilmente podría hacerlo llegar si daba unos cuantos jalones más, así que lo suelta y vuelve a subir a la cama

-¿Cómo me quieres bebé?- Louis pregunta, ronroneando suavemente- ¿Manos y rodillas o culo al aire?- No, ninguna de las opciones es la que Harry quiere.

-Te quiero así- dice, volteándolo sobre su espalda, cara a cara- quiero verte mientras te follo bebé, quiero saber que eres tu el que esta jadeando bajo mi pidiendo por más, quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras, como tus ojos viran al cielo por el placer, quiero saber que estamos unidos, nosotros, Harry y Louis. Qué por fin somos uno-

Harry toma las piernas de Louis, subiéndolas hacia sus hombros, para que el ángulo sea mejor, más exquisito y más placentero, Louis envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Harry acercándolo para besarlo fieramente, saqueando su boca, violando su lengua, es un beso más intimo, más profundo y sabe a un nuevo sentimiento, las lenguas juguetean juntas, dientes feroces mordiendo suave carne, entonces Harry se separa, buscando aire, y también porque sabía que si seguía con ese beso profundo se correría sin estar dentro de Louis.

-¿Listo cariño?- murmura suavemente, Louis asiente y Harry alinea la cabeza de su polla en el culo de su amante.

La cabeza se presiona lentamente, traspasando el anillo de músculos y Louis gime un poco de dolor, se desliza suavemente, más fácil por el lubricante y la estirada anterior, si no, hubiera dolido como los mil demonios, Harry sigue, empujando más profundo, hasta que esta todo dentro, sus bolas tocando la suave piel del trasero de Louis, Louis tira su cabeza hacia atrás, dolor y placer inundando su cuerpo, un ardor caliente recorriendo su canal y Harry siente que su miembro está siendo asfixiado por las paredes aterciopeladas de Louis, tan caliente, tan jodidamente bueno.

Espera un momento a que Louis se acostumbre, a que las paredes de su culo se adapten a la polla de Harry. Y si Harry no estimara al pequeño hombre bajo el, estuviera envistiendo duro, pero –gracias al cielo- Louis comienza a tirar sus caderas hacia abajo, murmurando suaves “Harry” “Harry por favor” “Hazza ¡Fóllame ya, maldita sea!” y Harry está para cumplir los deseos de Louis.

Comienza con un vaivén lento, sus caderas rotando lentamente, entonces se sale casi completamente y aparta un momento sus ojos de los de Louis para observar cuan perfecto se ve la unión de sus dos cuerpos, fascinado de ver como solamente la cabeza de su polla está dentro del cuerpo de Louis, entonces –por más fascinado que esté- aparta su vista de la unión y ve los ojos azules de su amigo otra vez, mirando fijamente empuja sus caderas hacia enfrente duramente, Louis gime y su rostro se contrae, placer cruzando su cara, su pequeña nariz arrugándose del pequeño ardor, y Harry comienza a empujar duro, el aire se llena de olor a sexo y lujuria, los únicos sonidos son los gemidos de Louis y el golpeteo constante de sus bolas contra el trasero del ojiazul.

Sus miradas jamás se apartan, mirándose profundamente, Harry baja su cabeza para besar a Louis y este enreda sus dedos en su cabello, tirando de el causando un cosquilleo ligeramente doloroso en su cuero cabelludo.

Las envestidas no cesan, alternando entre golpes suaves y otros duros y profundos, sus lenguas luchando mientas Harry se desliza más profundo y comienza a rodar sus caderas ferozmente, no sale, solo rueda, haciendo que la entrada de Louis se estire aun más, sigue rodándolas, y entonces la punta de su polla toca un bulto suave en el interior de Louis, este se separa del beso, tirando totalmente su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y tirando del cabello de Harry.

-Tocaste mi maldita próstata la primera vez Harry- jadea- nadie lo había hecho en el primer acoston en años-

Y eso hace que Harry se sienta tan malditamente orgulloso de si mismo que comienza a envestirlo más y más duro, son una masa sudorosa y jadeante, Louis comienza a retarlo para que lo joda más fuerte, diciendo cosas como “Tu, maldito primerizo” “No sabía que era tu primera vez” “No seas nena Harry, no me romperé.” “Si vas más rápido te la mamare en la ducha mañana”

Y Harry pierde el control, envistiendo erráticamente, sus caderas fuera de control y Louis enviste hacia arriba para encontrarse con Harry, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas.

-Me corro Harry- murmura Louis, el placer inundando su cuerpo y su polla palpitando entre sus cuerpos

-Espera Lou, móntame-

Harry sale de él y Louis está a punto de lloriquear por la gran perdida, sintiéndose vacio, entonces Harry lo toma de la cintura, volteándolo y ahora Harry esta acostado en la cama con Louis a horcajadas, pone un par de almohadas tras de él para quedar medio sentado y toma su polla para alinearla para Louis, este se pone de cuclillas, bajando lentamente, empalándose a sí mismo en el gran miembro de su rizado amigo, tira su cabeza hacia atrás, volviéndose loco con la sensación de ser llenado de nuevo y toma las manos de Harry para estabilizarse. Comienza a montarlo, subiendo y bajando lentamente, pero es cansado y la posición es un poco incomoda, así que se pone de rodillas y ahora es todo más profundo, sube y baja y la fricción es asombrosa, ambos están cerca del orgasmo, comienzan a ver estrellas tras sus ojos, pero Harry quiere que Louis se corra primero, porque quiere ver esa hermosa cara contrayéndose de placer al llegar a la cima, toma el pene de Louis y comienza a masturbarlo furiosamente y el pre-semen ahora esta chorreando de la punta, y Harry sabe que su amigo está a punto de llegar, levanta sus caderas para incrementar el placer, y Louis esta tirando su cabeza para atrás, Harry jala sus brazos para que voltee a verlo, Louis lo hace y le ordena con la mirada que de quede ahí, mirándolo a los ojos, los bellos ojos azules están cubiertos por una capa de lagrimas, el placer inexplicable recorriendo el cuerpo del castaño, haciendo que lagrimé, Louis muerde su labio y al soltarlo su boca se abre asombrosamente soltando el gemido más delicioso que pudo Harry haber escuchado en su vida, los ojos azules abiertos al máximo, con las pupilas sorprendentemente dilatadas y Louis se está corriendo en la mano de Harry, montándolo irregularmente y la mano de Harry sigue trabajando, ordeñando todo lo posible, chorros de caliente semen bañan el pecho de Harry y un poco llego a su mejilla y lo único que quiere hacer es tomar un poco con su dedo y llevarlo hacia su boca, así que lo hace, con la mirada aun fija en su mejor amigo, toma un poco de su

semen con su dedo pulgar de su mejilla y se lo lleva sensualmente a la boca. Louis todavía tiene los ojos entrecerrados, bajando de la cima del orgasmo, sigue viendo estrellas y su cuerpo sigue convulsionando un poco, pero eso no impide que vea a Harry hacer su limpieza sensual.

Harry sigue duro dentro del, pero Louis está demasiado adolorido como para permitirle que siga follándolo hasta que se libere, así que sale lentamente, su culo arde y su cuerpo aun tiembla, jamás aparta los ojos de Harry

-Ahora faltas tú, quiero que tengas un maravilloso orgasmo como yo tuve el mío- dice, la promesa escrita en su rostro y se desliza nuevamente por el cuerpo de Harry, dando una lamida rápida a su pezón izquierdo y llegando hasta estar otra vez con la cara enterrada entre las piernas de Harry.

-Así no Lou- dice negando con la cabeza

\- ¿No quieres que te la mame? – pregunta confundido

\- Oh claro que sí cielo, pero no me gusta esta posición, ven, párate- Louis obedece, saltando fuera de la cama y Harry se arrastra un poco hacia abajo- ahora, quiero que tu culo quede en mi cara y boca en mi pene-

-¿No era más fácil decir que querías un sesenta y nueve Harry?-

-Rompes la pequeña burbuja Lou, quería ser un poco romántico, gracias- Louis rueda los ojos pero obedece, instalándose como Harry le dijo

Louis quita el condón y comienza a mamar a Harry, su boca subiendo y bajando y Harry mete sus dedos al interior de Louis otra vez, acariciando con su mano disponible sus muslos, tan suaves. Louis no se queja, tal vez no aguantara que Harry lo follase de nuevo, pero dos dedos son mucho más pequeños que una polla y el si puede soportar eso ahorita.

El placer de Harry es insoportable, con una cálida boca envolviendo todo su eje y la visión de sus dedos dentro de su Louis, sentía que llegaría pronto, sus bolas se contrajeron y sus caderas comenzaron a bombear en la boca de Louis, intento decirle que se apartara, pero no fue demasiado rápido y termino en la boca del ojiazul, sus ojos rodando hacia el cielo y sus caderas moviéndose erráticas, sus dedos bombeando un poco más profundo, cálidos chorros de semen en la boca de su amigo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las olas de placer, su visión borrosa y su cuerpo zumbando, sin duda había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida, retiro sus dedos de Louis y le dio una pequeña nalgada, Louis había ordeñado hasta que no había nada que recoger.

Se volteo para quedar para a cara con Harry de nuevo y lo tomo en un beso profundo, Harry podía sentir cambio en el sabor de la boca de su mejor amigo y sabía que estaba probando su esencia en la lengua ajena. Harry abrazo a su chico mientras seguía besándose, demasiado cansados.

Louis rodo para acostarse a un lado de Harry, rompiendo el beso.

-Así que- Louis dijo tentativamente- acabamos de follar

Harry rodea la cintura de Louis con su brazo y lo acerca para enterrar su cara en su cuello, sus rizos haciendo cosquillas en su mejilla, respiro profundamente, su nariz inundándose de olores picantes, sexo y la fragancia masculina de Louis.

-Así es –respondió- y yo ame cada minuto de eso

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, Harry a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz de Louis irrumpió el silencio.

-Al fin, tres años seduciéndote y hasta ahora lo logro- Harry levanta la cabeza, mirando al hombre bajo el y este sonríe abiertamente, felicidad tatuada en su frente

-¿Tu, seduciéndome?-

\- Harry, ¿crees que me congelaba de frio en esos malditos bóxers blancos solamente por gusto? Supe que esos te encantaban cuando me los miraste por primera vez y casi escupes en tu cereal-

-Te vez tan jodidamente caliente con ellos- interrumpió

-Todo para ti bebé- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Volvieron a callar, solamente los débiles ruidos del exterior llenando el cuarto, Harry se sentía excepcionalmente cansado y una siesta de diez horas lo haría muy feliz.

-Te sentí la otra noche- Louis dice, haciendo que el sueño de Harry se evapore por completo- cuando fuiste a mí recamara la otra noche, te sentí-

-Oh- dice, porque es lo único que puede decir

\- Durante tres años pensé que no me deseabas, que solo yo sentía atracción, entonces tu entraste a mi recamara esa noche y me hiciste ver estrellas Harry, maldita sea, fue un orgasmo potente, y después pude saborearte, y no podía esperar a probar completamente, mis dudas se fueron esa noche, decidí que si tu no hacías nada, yo te obligaría a hacerlo, Max me ayudo un poco debo admitir- una pequeña sonrisa atravesó sus labios y Harry se sintió ridículamente celoso- Creo que si no me hubiera ayudado estaría de nuevo con el consolador.

-Tengo un consolador que se llama Louis- dice rápidamente, las palabras escapando por fin de su boca, mira hacia Louis y este parpadea aturdido

-¿Tu, qué?

\- Creo que el deseo era mutuo desde aquel tiempo Louis, una vez tu entraste a mi cama y me diste mi primera experiencia sexual con un hombre- dice, recordando- tú te frotaste conmigo y estabas dormido. Estabas malditamente dormido-

-No lo estaba-interrumpe- yo iba a confesarte ese día pero me arrepentí, mi miedo fue mayor, por eso fingí estar dormido-

-Bueno, semanas después compre el consolador y le puse tu nombre porque tú me hiciste usarlo-

-Sabes algún día tendremos un trío con él, yo te follare la boca y el otro Louis te follará el culo ¿ah? ¿No es una buena idea?-

-La mejor- Harry besa su frente y lo jala de nuevo, entrelazando sus piernas- lo único que se en este momento es que quiero dormir por cien años-

-Calma bella durmiente, en la mañana será en segundo round- Louis sube su cabeza y besa lentamente a su chico- hasta mañana Harry-

-Hasta mañana Lou-Lou – responde y se dejan llevar por el sueño, Harry dibuja círculos imaginarios con la punta de sus dedos en la espalda de Louis, haciendo que este comience a caer en un sueño profundo, pero Harry está inquieto y comienza a bajar más, tocando el trasero de Louis y acariciando su agujero lentamente, comienza a meter su dedo cuando

-¡Mantén tus malditos dedos traviesos alejados de mí, Harold!-

Harry sonríe pero aleja su mano. Después de todo, esos dedos traviesos lo llevaron hasta donde esta noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo haya sido de tu agrado 7u7 comentarios o criticas se agradecen! ; D Gracias por leer (:


End file.
